Venusian Vignettes
by OhHiAndie
Summary: Vignettes from Minako and Artemis's relationship. Includes some moments from the anime, some from the manga, and some original. Mostly friendship, with some very slight hints of shipping; nothing too overt, though. Enjoy!
1. He Said, She Said

**Venusian Vignettes**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This story has a bit of _Codename Wa Sailor V_ in it. I decided that, for my purpose, it would be best if I wrote Artemis as he was portrayed there – more mature, and a better counselor and guide. I know most of you are more familiar with the more wacky, comic relief portrayal he got in _Sailormoon_, so I thought I'd warn you.

* * *

><p><em>One, "He Said, She Said"<em>

He hates how she won't listen to him. He hates how she never takes anything seriously. He hates how, with her, it's all about play.

She hates how he won't ever stop giving her orders. She hates how he always makes such a big deal of everything. She hates how, with him, it's all about work.

He thinks it's ridiculous that she cares so much about what celebrties do – after all, if she bought Ayumi Hamasaki's latest album, she would be attacked by the Dark Agency anyway. He thinks it's stupid that she would rather sing karaoke than go fight. He thinks she needs to take her mission more seriously (and her_ schoolwork_, too.)

She thinks it's ridiculous that he cares so much about what the bad guys do – after all, if some youma went crazy and blew up Earth, he would be dead anyway. She thinks it's stupid that he would rather chase after them than take a nap. She thinks he needs to take some time off (and give _her_ a break, too.)

But, still, he thinks her jokes are funny. Sometimes, when she's not looking, he will remember them, and laugh. As much as he complains, he's thankful that _she_ is Sailor Venus. She, with the cheerful disposition. She, with the ability to make the burden feel lighter.

But, still, she thinks his advice is sound. Sometimes, when he's not there, she will remember one of his tips, and follow it. As much as she complains, she's thankful that _he _is her guardian. He, with the encouraging words. He, with the ability to make the burden feel lighter.

Somehow, despite how different they are, their partnership makes sense to them both; and neither would want anyone else by their side.


	2. Laughter

**Venusian Vignettes**

* * *

><p><em>Two, "Laughter"<em>

The pitter-patter of rain had replaced all conversation. Sighing, Minako allowed her eyes to scan the view outside. She squinted, the thick mantle of water obscuring her view.

"Artemis?" she whispered.

"Uhm," the white cat hummed in acknowledgement.

"How do you do it?"

The cat perked an ear quizzically. "Do what?" he asked, looking at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

"This." Her eyes were still outside, transfixed. Artemis had a feeling that she wasn't really watching the rain – her eyes had the look of someone who was lost, too deep into their thoughts to really see anything in front of them. It was the first time he'd seen that look on her. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, "This mission. This burden. How do you bear it?"

In the short time Artemis had been Minako's guardian, this was the first time she had brought up a subject this serious. The question caught Artemis off-guard.

"Artemis…" she whispered again.  
>"You really want to know what keeps me going?"<p>

She nodded. "There _has_ to be a reason why you don't want to give up." Her eyes regained their focus, and she smiled, finally taking her eyes off the window and turning to look at the cat. "Something you think is worth fighting for," she finished.

"Your laughter."  
>The response caught Minako off-guard.<br>"My… laughter?" she asked.

"The only reason why I keep fighting to save this world is because, here, I can listen to your laughter. This world makes you so happy, and I want to protect that happiness, and that laughter."  
>She smiled.<br>"If this world got taken away from us," he continued, "then you'd never laugh again… and I don't think I could bear that. This world is worth protecting because it's the world _you_ love."

Minako's smile grew. Giggling, she leaned over, picking up the white cat, and hugging him to her chest.


	3. Admiration

**Venusian Vignettes**

* * *

><p><em>Three, "Admiration"<em>

Closing the door, Minako rested against it, allowing herself to sink into a sitting position.  
>"This isn't fair," she breathed out between sobs.<p>

Artemis frowned, at a loss for words for the crying girl in front of him. He figured, however, given the circumstances, that Minako would rather have him act like a cat than a boy. Meowing softly, he rubbed his head against the girl's hand.

"_Since we're still friends, you can introduce me to your friend Makoto, right? She's so much hotter than you,_" she spat, in her best imitation of a male voice. "I can't believe this. Dumped because I'm not 'hot' enough? What's that supposed to mean?"

The cat shook his head. "Beats me," he replied.  
>"Sometimes," she said, her voice taking on a darker tone, "I wonder if I'm just not... worthy. I wonder if anyone will ever see something special in me. If someone will ever admire me."<p>

He shook his head. "You _are _admired, Minako."

She was about to protest. She was about to say that her fame as Sailor Venus wasn't what she was referring to. She was about to explain that she meant a different kind of admiration - one directed at _her_, Minako Aino, not Sailor Venus. She looked over at him, opening her mouth to speak up.

But the look in his eyes spoke louder than any words. They silenced her protests. The look in his eyes told volumes of the admiration he had for her. They told her that he admired her bravery. Her strength in battle. Her cheerful spirit. They told her that he, Artemis, admired her - not for the warrior she was, but for the _person_ she was,

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Artemis."


	4. Watching

**Venusian Vignettes**

* * *

><p><em>Four, "Watching"<em>

"If you combine all your powers, I'm sure you'll defeat Queen Beryl."

Suddenly, a flurry of bright, gold stars swirled around her. He watched as her hair cascaded, intertwining with the stars, encircling her. He watched, still, as the stars settled - then burst, revealing her in her full senshi attire.

He watched as the five girls gathered around, smiling at each other, trying to encourage one another. Even Usagi, usually the weak link, was holding up quite remarkably.

"You sure you're ready?" Minako asked her.  
>Usagi nodded, "Yeah, don't worry."<p>

He watched as Minako - no, Sailor Venus - stepped up to the plate as the leader of the senshi. "Okay, guys. Are you ready? Let's do this." The other four girls nodded.

"For peace," Mars began.  
>"For knowledge," Mercury pipped up.<br>"For justice," Jupiter smiled.  
>"For dreams," Moon nodded.<br>"For _love_," she said, smiling, leading the way.

He now watched as the five girls took each other's hands, forming a circle, a warm energy engulfing them. He watched as their hair began to blow in the wind around them.

Suddenly, it hit him. _She could die in this battle._ This could be the last time he ever saw her.

He wanted to say something - anything. Anything was better than silence, if this was to be his last memory of her; if this was to be the last thing she got from him before heading towards death. He wanted to make her promise that she'd be alright; even if that was a promise he knew she couldn't keep. She wanted to make her laugh, to have that be the last sound he ever heard coming out of her.

He wanted to tell her that he was afraid. Afraid of what life might be like if she never came back.

He wanted to tell her he loved her. But, just as he was about to, she disappeared.

And all he could was watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I think I'm not going to mark this one as Completed just yet. I still feel like this little "crack" pairing has potential for more. I'm not making any promises, so don't hold your breath. This is it for now, though, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
